


just a random fantasy

by scene_kid_opposum



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Collar, Double Anal Penetration, Leashes, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Oneshot, Painplay, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scene_kid_opposum/pseuds/scene_kid_opposum
Summary: just sex
Kudos: 3





	just a random fantasy

I quivered in anticipation, my ass in the air, looking behind me to see the two men I loved lubing up their enormous cocks, as one took their fist from my ass, my cock twitching excitedly. They looked at me, confirming my consent. I nodded, and they both pressed their tips against my hole, and I bit my lip. They both pushed into me, and I loudly moaned, grabbing the bedsheets. They both began to thrust, beginning slow, then going faster and faster. I could barely contain myself, my legs shaking as I screamed their names. The collar around my neck jerked back, causing me to choke. They both had a leash in their hands, tugging once and a while both degrading and praising me. They jammed into my prostate over and over, while I tried my hardest not to cum right then and there. They slapped my pale, smooth ass with vigor, causing red marks on me. I screamed in pleasure as they both thrusted as deep as they could, cumming deep in me as I came on the sheets. They pulled out, cum spilling from my ass messily. We cleaned up, showered, and crawled into bed.


End file.
